This invention relates to a combination of toys and more particularly to a combination of aerodynamic flying saucers and gyroscopic type tops and spinners. The popularity of throwing toys in the general configuration of saucers is well known as evident by the number of patents issued for same over the past decade. Three such patents are as follows:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Issued To Issue Date Title ______________________________________ 3,359,678 Headrick 12-26-67 Flying Saucer 3,673,731 Farhi et al. 7-4-72 Reversible Aerodynamic Disc 3,855,728 Hynds 12-24-74 Aerodynamic Toy ______________________________________
Although the above mentioned prior arts have individual qualities and characteristics they each have a limited utility.
The new high utility disk toy is unique in its simplicity of design and its high utility factor as will be apparent upon reference to the following specification, claims and drawings.